Sin arrepentimiento
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Estaba seguro de su decision, no habia marcha atras, porque lo muerto no revivia.


**Disclaimer:** Glee es una serie que no me pertenece, su creador es Ryan Murphy y es trasmitida por la cadena televisiva FOX, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y la trama de su obra para crear algo para mí y las fans de la pareja sin algún fin lucrativo.

* * *

Kurt se puso fijador por última vez y sacudió el polvo inexistente de su camisa negra. Se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo y salió de la habitación, con el celular en la mano y su cartera blanca en la otra. Le envió una gran sonrisa a Rachel, quien enviaba un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Lista? —Rachel alzo la mirada correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

— Claro —Se levantó y avanzo hasta el, apoyándose en su hombro—, después de todo, hoy estamos festejando que hallas terminado con Lean —La sonrisa de la castaña se ensancho considerablemente y Kurt solo pudo negar con una sonrisa.

— Aun no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno ¿Verdad?

— Los únicos ex-novios que has tenido y que me han agradado han sido Chris, Ariel y el innombrable, este mi favorito de todos —Menciono divertida haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —Se llevó una mano a la cintura, alzando una ceja—, pero bueno, salgamos o perderemos la reservación.

Entre risas y uno que otro cotilleo salieron rumbo al estacionamiento del bloque de lujosos departamentos en Nueva York.

Tenían viviendo ahí siete años. Años maravillosos en los que cada uno se había hecho de su propia reputación. Kurt se había quedado en , convirtiéndose en uno de los críticos de moda más importantes de la biblia de la moda. Rachel se había vuelto una estrella, aun pequeña (O así lo definía ella), pero que sobresalía ya por tres protagónicos y cuatro co-protagonicos secundarios.

— Mira—Apunto emocionada a una de las pantallas de un enorme edificio, puso el auto en neutral al estar frente a un semáforo en rojo—: ¡Blaine va a tener un concierto! —Chillo emocionada, Kurt observo por breves segundos el enorme anuncio, Blaine reía mientras sostenía una guitarra—, en una semana estará aquí, si no es que ya regreso de su otra gira.

— Si, tal vez —Rachel le miro y arranco de golpe el auto al escuchar como los autos que le seguían hacían sonar sus bocinas.

Tenía ya más de dos años de no ver a Blaine, siete de no mantener una conversación. Después de que terminaron nada volvió a ser igual, nunca volvieron ser los mejores amigos como fue antes cuando estuvo en Dalton. Ya con veinticinco años, Kurt no podía cruzar más de cinco palabras con el cuándo hacían las reuniones del coro en Ohio cada año.

Rachel le comprendía, después de todo, había pasado por algo parecido con Finn, pero aun así, jamás había roto el contacto con Blaine, aun sentía la sensación extraña cuando compraba su más reciente disco, aunque solo tenía tres, y escuchar su voz a todo volumen en su departamento. Estaba feliz por él, pero aun así…

— ¡Llegamos! —Salió de sus pensamientos y bajo del coche sin poder evitar mirar de más al valet parking. Rachel se sujetó de su brazo y entraron al establecimiento; el castaño, demasiado acostumbrado, no podía evitar soltar comentarios por los atuendos que algunas personas utilizaban.

Se sentaron en una mesa más o menos alejada y pidieron dos tragos de tequila para "animarse" un poco más según palabra de la castaña. Estuvieron un rato hablando y mirando a su alrededor; Kurt le picaba las costillas seguidamente pues se la había pasado en un juego de miradas con un chico a dos mesas de distancia, fue hasta que le invito un trago que se animó a ir con él; miro con una sonrisa a su amiga y se levantó para ir a la barra.

Ordeno un Martini seco y se giró, recargándose contra la superficie de grueso cristal y madera y mirando un punto indefinido del lugar, aparto la mirada de golpe al distinguir a dos hombres en un ambiento beso. Ya no era alguien que se avergonzara de esas acciones como cuando era un adolescente, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de incomodidad al encontrarse tan de cerca de esas acciones. Después de un segundo trago a su Martini se vio obligado por una extraña razón a voltear a donde estaban los dos hombres, que gracias a ese Dios en el que aún no creía, ya se hallaban separados, tuvo que forzar un poco la vista para poder reconocer a una de las personas que se encontraba en la apartada mesa, y al hacerlo sintió que se ahogaba con su propia respiración.

Blaine Anderson se hallaba a menos de diez metros de él.

Busco con la mirada a Rachel, pero supo que no debía interrumpir su conversación al ver como se echaba el cabello a la espalda con un movimiento de cabeza. Volvió a mirar a la mesa y noto que ahora Blaine estaba solo.

Desvió completamente la mirada, el moreno podía sentir fácilmente cuando alguien le estaba mirando, se tomó de golpe lo que le quedaba de Martini y con una seña de sus dedos le dijo al barman que quería otro. Estuvo mirando la pista alrededor de diez minutos ignorando por completo a aquella mesa.

— ¡Kurt! —Miro como Rachel se sentaba a su lado, con una gran sonrisa, cosa que no le sorprendió, pero pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que había hecho alguna travesura o algo que le haría enojar—, sé que no debí hacerlo pero invite a un amigo, aunque se desapareció hace un momento, pero le dije dónde estábamos ¡Ven! —Kurt no tuvo tiempo ni de responderle cuando fue jalado hasta la mesa en la que estaban en un principio.

— ¿A quién invitaste, Rachel?

— Oh, ahí… —Se interrumpió de golpe al ver como Blaine despidiéndose de un joven con un largo beso—, viene —Le miro de reojo—, lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso —Dijo apenada.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarme? —Le sonrió—, él y yo terminamos hace muchos años Rachel, no hay nada entre nosotros —La castaña asintió.

— Perdón por desaparecer así, Rachel —Blaine se acercó rascándose suavemente la nuca.

— Esta bien, Blaine, veo que tenías asuntos que resolver —Blaine rio mientras jalaba las mangas de su camisa, cubriéndose los brazos por completo.

— Hola Kurt —Le miro, sin perder su sonrisa.

— Blaine —No le sonrió de igual manera, pero le correspondió el gesto.

— ¡Vas a tener un concierto!

— Si —Rio por la emoción de la mujer—: ¿Por qué están aquí? Bueno, si se puede saber.

— Porque… —Hablo Kurt, tratando de decirle que era una simple salida de mejores amigos.

— Estamos festejando que Kurt termino con su ahora ex-novio —Los ojos azules le miraron enojados, pero tal parecía que los cocteles ya habían surtido efecto en la actriz—; por dios, Blaine, si lo hubieras conocido, era odioso.

— Rachel —Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz el mas alto.

— ¿Y tú?

— Bueno, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos… compromisos, y me dijeron que este era un buen bar —Miro a su alrededor con una sencilla mirada—, y veo que no me mintieron.

— Si, note que te gusta —Kurt se reprendió mentalmente después de decir eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kurt? —Dijo Rachel curiosa.

— ¿A quién no puede gustarle este lugar? —Cruzo sus piernas—, en fin.

— Vuelvo en un momento —Dijo Rachel y se levantó, Kurt supo que iba al baño, siempre solía decía eso. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, únicamente mirando a su alrededor.

— Y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —Blaine llamo la atención de una mesera y pidió un servicio.

—…sigo trabajando en , pero quieren pasarme a la revista —Dijo sin mucha emoción.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Sirvió hielo, agua mineral y whisky en un vaso de forma irregular—, eso quiere decir que sigues escalando.

— Si, aunque no tan rápido como tú —Recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha, sin descruzar las piernas.

— Lo mío fue suerte —Le dio un largo trago a su vaso—, haciendo mi prueba para Juliard una productora me encontró. Simplemente no me dejo ir. Hace dos años me confeso que ella tuvo algo que ver para que no me aceptaran en la universidad.

— ¡Eso es horrible! —Soltó Kurt sin poder creer la forma tan tranquila en la que lo había dicho.

— Pero al final se lo agradezco. Vivo en un ambiente donde no tengo que fingir y hago lo que más me gusta… —Fue interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre.

— ¡Hey, Anderson! —Sin pudor le beso en los labios, Kurt alzo una ceja—, es genial encontrarte aquí, pensaba llamarte mañana… el viernes hay una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Louis, y tu sabes, hay que ponernos de acuerdo y todo es, demonios, me están esperando, te llamo ¿Vale?

— Okey, okey, hablaste tan rápido que apenas te entendí, si estás muy ebrio no manejes.

— No te preocupes, no voy solo —Le guiño un ojo y le palmeo el hombro solo para levantarse y retirarse tan rápido como llego.

— Eso fue raro.

— ¿Te parece? —Blaine volvió a remangarse—, el hace eso tomo el tiempo. Costumbres viejas, supongo.

— ¿Costumbres? ¿Haces eso con todos tus amigos?

— No, solo con lo que he… solo con los que son muy buenos amigos —Sonrió y volvió a mirar a la pista.

— Oh, con los que te acuestas —Dijo sin dudar el castaño, llenando un vaso con hielo y whisky. Blaine rio suavemente, sacudiendo sus hombros al ritmo de su risa.

— Sí.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio ¿Dónde se había metido Rachel? Blaine se sirvió un vaso más.

— Te has acostumbrado a beber.

— Es inevitable, de una u otra forma —Alzo su vaso, mirando los hielos casi derretidos—, casi tanto como acostumbrarse a tener relaciones de una noche —Kurt no necesito más para darse cuenta de que Blaine estaba más que animado por el alcohol.

— No me interesa esa parte de tu vida.

— Lo más que he durado con alguien después de terminar contigo han sido dos semanas ¿Raro verdad?

— ¿A qué viene esto?

— A nada, solo quería que lo supieras… ¡Amo esa canción! —Se levantó rápidamente a bailar entre la pequeña multitud, unos momentos después Rachel regreso.

— ¡Me encontré a David en la barra!... ¿Qué ocurre?

— Blaine esta ebrio.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —El solo negó con la cabeza—, entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Le sonrió y lo jalo a la pista de baile. Después de bailar un rato, cada uno por su lado, y beber un poco más, se prepararon para salir.

— No podemos dejar que conduzca —Dijo Kurt mientras ayudaba a Blaine a caminar correctamente.

— Lo podemos llevar a tu casa —Rachel trataba de meter a Blaine dentro del auto.

— ¿A mi casa? No creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¡Oh, vamos Kurt! ¿No me habías dicho que Blaine ya no te causaba ninguna emoción?

— Claro.

— ¿Entonces? —Blaine balbuceo algo dentro de auto causando que ambos lo miraran.

— Esta bien, vámonos antes de que un paparazi lo vea.

— ¿Y su auto? —La castaña se sostuvo del cofre al sentir un mareo y soltó una ligera risa.

— Estas casi igual de ebria que él, metete al auto mientras llamo a una grúa para que se lleve el auto —La empujo suavemente mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba en internet el numero de algún lugar cercano, espero fuera del antiguo modelo de Mercedes Benz rojo brillante de Blaine cerca de quince minutos hasta que llego la grúa y le dio indicaciones al hombre para que llevara el auto hasta el estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos.

Una vez dentro del auto le puso el cinturón a Blaine con algo de dificultad, pues había empezado un juego de pequeños golpes en el hombro con Rachel, además de que parecía que el moreno aún tenía ganas de bailar y hablar como si no hubiera mañana.

Durante el camino Rachel iba riendo en el asiento del copiloto por las ocurrencias que salían de la boca del cantante, Kurt reía también de vez en cuando y al final los tres habían terminado cantado hasta llegar al departamento de Kurt.

— ¡Camina Blaine! —Rachel le empujaba por la espalda, Kurt reía con los zapatos de la castaña en la mano.

— Pero no quiero… ¡Yo quiero bailar! —Levanto los brazos y rodeo a la castaña en un fuerte abrazo, pegando sus mejillas—, Rachel ¿Dónde estamos Rachel? Me gusta tu nombre Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, si llego a tener una hija le pondré Rachel.

— Blaine, me pica tu barba —Le correspondió el abrazo mientras reía al hallarse en un estado semejante al suyo.

— Creo que ambos deberían quedarse —Dijo algo atontado Kurt, abriendo la puerta y dejando que los dos artistas ingresaran—, solo tengo dos camas ¡Blaine!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, tirándose en el sillón de nubuck color caqui.

— Duermes ahí. Vamos Rachel —Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña. Blaine se quedó quieto, mirando el techo, perdido, se deslizo hacia un lado, acostándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de los suaves cojines. Su respiración se relajó considerablemente, pero empezó a despertar poco a poco por una voz lejana.

— Acomódate —Sintió como le quitaban los zapatos y tironeaban de sus piernas, pero prefirió seguir durmiendo—, Blaine —El más alto soltó el aire pesadamente—, vamos, acomódate o te lastimaras —Blaine le ignoro olímpicamente y acomodo sus brazos bajo el cojín que sostenía su cabeza—: ¡Despierta! —Blaine solo movió suavemente los hombros—, aun duerme como un oso —Se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó para cerrar con seguro la puerta del pequeño balcón en su departamento y empezó a apagar las luces del lugar, iba a apagar la lámpara larga que se encontraba cerca del sillón de tres plazas cuando la voz de Blaine le llamo.

— Kurt… —Se giró a verlo, no había notado el momento en el que se había sentado—,… ven Kurt.

— Estas demasiado ebrio, vuelve a dormir —Dijo con voz tranquila, tratando de inducirle el sueño nuevamente.

— Estoy durmiendo ¿No? —Hablaba de forma extraña, evidenciando que su estado etílico no había disminuido—, de otra forma no estarías aquí —Decidió no responder a semejante declaración, se quedó quieto al ver como se levantaba, tambaleándose hasta el, esperando que de un momento a otro se callera, y así fue, cayo de rodillas frente a él, pero solo para aferrarse a su cadera y recargar su cabeza contra su vientre—, es otro de esos sueños en donde estás conmigo —Kurt decidió no apartarse de golpe. Blaine se dormiría poco a poco y todo volvería a la normalidad.

— No lo es, anda, vuelve al sillón, me quedare contigo hasta que duermas —Apretó los hombros del moreno, este obedeció y camino hasta el sillón, Kurt se sentó y se recostó, recargando su cabeza contra sus piernas. El castaño comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente, enredando los dedos en el cabello rizado.

— Kurt… —Dijo adormilado—, Kurt.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Mañana despertaras conmigo? ¿Esta vez el sueño se hará realidad? —Poco a poco la voz de fue apagando más, Kurt sintió su tranquila respiración, indicándole que se había quedado dormido. Soltó muy suavemente el aire y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle, acomodando su cabeza sobre uno de los cojines.

Apago las luces y miro el sillón otra vez, negó con la cabeza suavemente y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

* * *

— Buenos días —Dijo Rachel llegando a la sala. El olor a café recién hecho inundaba la cocina y se filtraba hasta la sala, despertando al muchacho que se hallaba acostado en uno de los sillones.

— Bueno días —Se estiro, Rachel camino hasta la cocina pasando a revolverle los cabellos a Blaine—: ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi humilde hogar —Kurt salió ya acompañado de Rachel y con una taza de café en cada mano, cuándo se sentó en el sillón le pasó una de color rojo a Blaine.

— Oh… —Dio un largo sorbo—, es… grande.

— Gracias —Los tres se quedaron en el sillón, Blaine en medio, sintiendo la cabeza de Rachel recargada en su hombro, había silencio, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de los sorbos que le daban al café.

— Anoche soñé que vivía en el bosque —Dijo de repente la actriz—, en una cabaña enorme… creo que quiero una cabaña —Los dos hombres rieron.

— Yo tuve un sueño raro… bueno, pero raro —Kurt detuvo sus movimientos.

— ¿De que trataba? —Rachel se acomodó para verlo mejor.

— Cosas que nunca se volverán realidad —Se paso una mano por el cabello—, un momento ¿Dónde esta mi auto?

— Tranquilo, esta en el estacionamiento del edificio —Rachel le palmeo el musculo del bíceps—, pero sigue contando ¿Qué cosas?

— Pues… cosas —La castaña alzo una ceja—, cosas que están muertas.

— Oh, Blaine —Le abrazo con cuidado de no quemarlo con la tasa y siendo correspondida—, sigues siendo horrorosamente adorable.

— Bueno ¿Desayuno? —Interrumpió el castaño levantándose de un salto.

— Yo si —Dijo la única mujer en la sala.

— Yo tamb… —La melodía de Tennage Dream interrumpió a Blaine.

— ¡Dios mio, Blaine! Esa canción es tan vieja —Dijo divertida Rachel, la mirada de Kurt quedo fija en el moreno, quien se había levantado corriendo al pasillo para contestar—: ¿Kurt?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste ido.

— Lo estoy Rachel, es solo que yo también tuve sueños raros.

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir —Blaine se guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jean—, pero veámonos pronto ¿Si? Aun no se si me quedare en un hotel o si rentare un departamento, pero sigamos en contacto —Hablaba rápidamente, recogiendo las pocas cosas que había dejado regadas—: ¿Dónde están las llaves de mi auto? ¿Y donde esta…?

— Tranquilo —Interrumpió Kurt—, te acompañamos.

— ¡Pero no estoy arreglada! Nadie ha visto a Rachel Barbra Berry en estas fachas.

— Tranquila, nadie te vera —Le jalo suavemente del brazo y salieron del departamento.

Iban en silencio, dejando ver que no habían despertado por completo, probablemente por no haber terminado la taza de café. Rachel se peinaba una y otra vez el cabello buscando aplacar un mechón rebelde que se levantaba, de alguna manera, Kurt y Blaine trataban de ayudarle; pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándolos entrar al estacionamiento, en donde les recibieron autos de todo tipo.

Blaine no tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que el brillante color rojo resaltaba entre los autos de colores más obscuros, una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro y camino rápido hasta su auto.

— Tranquilo, no creo que se valla solo, al menos de que sea como Herbie —Se mofo Kurt y Rachel rio, sujetándose de su brazo.

— Es bonito, un día de estos deberías llevarnos a dar un paseo, nunca me he subido a un modelo de estos —Rachel se acercó e hizo sombra con su mano para poder ver el interior.

— Amo este auto, me moriría si algo le pasara —Palmeo suavemente el cofre—: y… ¿Las llaves? —El castaño le lanzo las llaves y Blaine las atrapo estirando la mano hacia adelante—, de verdad quiero quedarme mas tiempo, pero mi manager quiere que me vea con algunos empresarios de la disquera para asegurarnos de que todo salga bien —Rodeo el auto mientras le quitaba la alarma y abría la puerta.

— ¡Mas te vale darnos boletos! —Rachel le apunto con el dedo índice.

— Solo si prometen que irán —Subió al auto y bajo la ventana para poder verlos mientras se ponía unos lentes obscuros.

— Nos vemos pronto, Blaine —Rachel le soplo un beso y le sonrió.

— Adiós Rachel, adiós Kurt.

— Adiós —Hizo un suave gesto con la mano y miro como encendió el auto y salía del estacionamiento.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta le elevador sin decir nada, Rachel miraba una y otra vez al castaño, quien se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando entraron en el departamento se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina y comenzaron a preparan algo para poder desayunar. Pusieron la mesa y se acomodaron uno frente al otro.

— Ahora si, suelta todo —Dijo Rachel después de darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Kurt tomo un bocado de los huevos con jamón.

— ¿Qué paso? Haz estado ido y no has hablado ¡Ni siquiera te burlaste del cabello de Blaine! —Le apunto con su tenedor.

— Siempre me gusto su cabello —Murmuro en voz baja, Rachel solo hizo un gesto con la boca—, no paso nada Rachel, Blaine estaba borracho y dijo cosas sin pensar.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas tontas y sin sentido —Bebió de su jugo.

— Te comportas como si no hubieran sido cosas tontas y sin sentido —Le dio una mordida a un trozo de pan—, y yo se porque, pero no lo quieres admitir.

— No Rachel, no —La castaña pareció ignorarle— han pasado siete años, él fue mi amor adolescente, solo eso. Las cosas que están en el pasado deben quedarse ahí.

— Lo de ustedes nunca termino.

— Tampoco lo tuyo con Finn.

— El esta casado ahora y podemos hablar como dos personas maduras. Pero ustedes no, y es por eso —Dejo los cubiertos a un lado y tomo la mano de Kurt—, no te estoy recriminando nada, pero me gustaría que pensaras, si lo encontramos de esta manera debe ser por algo.

Kurt soltó un suspiro cansado—, no Rachel, no volveré nunca con Blaine porque ya no creo en su amor. El hizo que dejara de creer en su amor, él es el único culpable de todo. Las cosas muertas no reviven, eso lo se muy bien.

— Pero pueden volver a nacer.

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema y desayunar en paz? —Volvió a tomar los cubiertos y continúo comiendo.

— Como quieras, pero después cuando estés viejo y amargado no digas que no te aconseje volver con el.

— No lo hare.

* * *

Desearía poder haber terminado antes este pequeño fanfic, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo. Aun tengo el trauma post-Break up y fue inevitable imaginar como terminaría la historia de amor de Blaine y Kurt, aunque no creo que eso sea propiamente terminar una relación, simplemente ser terco.

Yo sé que ellos dos regresaran (O eso quiero creer) pero en caso de que no sea así, pues como que quiero hacerme a la idea. Pero lo único cierto es que quiero Klaine devuelta.


End file.
